


My Bite Is Worse Than My Bark

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Gavin Reed has a biting kink and RK900 has some very sharp teeth that lead to some distraction for the detective.





	My Bite Is Worse Than My Bark

Richard wiped the blood leaking out of his nose with the back of his hand, staining it. He smeared the blue onto his jacket absentmindedly as Gavin caught up to him. He took a few seconds to catch his breath.

“What happened? You were right behind him” the detective asked, head whipping around trying to relocate their suspect. 

“There were two of them and one of them caught me off guard” the RK model growled. “They got away” he scowled, lips pulling back to reveal the perfectly white, sharp teeth behind them. 

‘Wait what? Sharp?’ Gavin thought doing a double take, almost not believing what he'd seen.

“Do that again” he requested. The android detective stared at his partner in confusion. 

“What?” He questioned.

“Scowl” the shorter man clarified. Richard looked at him like he was crazy, and hell, maybe Gavin was, but obliged. The sharp, almost dog like teeth were revealed again.

'imagine those sinking into your shoulder’ the detective’s thoughts helpfully offered. 'bet a bite from them would feel fucking good.’

“Stop staring Reed, we need to get going” the android ordered, clicking his figures in front of his face, breaking the detective from his not so appropriate thoughts. The android had already started striding back to the car so the detective jogged to catch up.

By the time they'd returned to the station and stared to report on what happened when they'd attempted to apprehend the suspects, Gavin's focus was a mess. his thoughts hadn't left that stupid fucking android and his stupid fucking teeth. He stared at the screen of his computer that was still blank. He scowled at it like that would make words magically appear on it. 

“Fucking android” he grumbled to himself. 

'yeah that's exactly what you want to be doing or more you want him to fuck you’ his thoughts chimed in. 'pound you hard as he bites your neck and collarbones.’ the detective felt himself throb at the fantasy playing in his head. He let his head fall to the desk as if that would straighten out his thoughts, literally. It didn't do anything more than draw the eyes of his co-workers. He stood up and stalked to the bathroom. He wasn't going to make it through the rest of the day unless he calmed down. Reed splashed cold water onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and for a split second his mind put Richard behind him. 

'behind you whispering into your ear and biting your ear lobe. Hands traveling down to your hips. Teeth on your neck. Showing everyone who you belong to.’ his thoughts drifted into a fantasy and the short man bit his lip. 'rolling his hips into you. Sucking on the bite marks. Bending you over and-’ Gavin interrupted his thoughts by growling at his aroused reflection. He was supposed to hate that fucking plastic prick. He slammed his head into a wall, the sting of pain a welcome distraction, and grimaced. The detective experimentally squeezed the tent in his pants and whimpered slightly, hips jerking forwards. 

“Fuck it” he mumbled, locking himself into a toilet stall.


End file.
